That Night
by YaOi69LoVeR
Summary: Naruto works on the streets do I have to say anything else. Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto *tear* SasuNaru AU BEING EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

**N.P.O.V.**

I was on the corner of a street doing my part when my friend Linda walked up to me.

"Hey Naru how have you been doing tonight?" she asks me.

"I've been doing great, today I got five fifty for only two and a quickie." I say to her with a smile.

"You always do great during the week." She says to me.

A black corvette pulls up and Linda walks over to the car and walks back over with a smile.

"Naru that guy over there wants you, he's willing to pay four hundred bucks and he looks like a movie star" She says.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." I say to her.

She shakes her head yes. I walk towards the car and get in but I couldn't see his face so I just looked forward as we drive to a motel I usually use. He parks the car and my teeth begin to chatter for the first time tonight. The customer walks over to me and puts his jacket over me but I still can't see his face. We walk towards the motel and I can't help but smell his jacket. _It smells great; it smells so great it is intoxicating_. We get into the room he starts to kiss me. I pull back and I know he is giving me a glare. I turn on the light _I must know what he looks like._ He has jet black hair with blue streaks which make his hair look like raven feathers. He dark brown eyes that look almost black and they are full of lust and a little of aggravation. _He looks familiar_.

I grab his neck, pulling him down into a kiss and he pulls me towards the bed in the middle of the room. He pushes me on the bed, leans down and kisses me once more. I start buttoning down his white shirt and he pulls my tight shirt over my head then we are again connected by the mouth.

**S.P.O.V**

I take his pants off the blonde, I see the blonde's erection and I smirk. The blonde grabs my hand and puts three of my digits in his mouth. _At least he knows what he's doing_. I think to myself and smirk. He licks and sucks the digits that are in his mouth I stifle back a moan , _where did he learn to do that with his mouth_? I moan softly. I take my fingers out of his mouth and put them in his entrance. He is already stretched out.

"How many have you had today?" I ask him without thinking

He moans and pauses to think.

He says with a smile, "You are my second."

I thrust my fingers deeper trying to find his prostate. He moans and he is getting wet with precumm and so am I. I take my pants off, my boxers and the blonde looks at me with longing. I put my manhood against his entrance and I thrust into him. He moans loudly and shudders with pleasure. I thrust farther and deeper than before.

He screams, "OH GOD. . . DO THAT . . . . . AGAIN RIGHT ON THAT SPOT."

He clutches the sheets under him, arches his back and moans loudly. I start pumping the blonde and thrusting in him in the same tempo which only made him moan louder. I can feel myself getting close and it was obvious he was getting closer too. I picked up the speed and the groans that were coming from me got louder and faster. _We have to cum at the same time 3 . . . 2 . . . 1._ I cum at the same time the blonde does I pull out of him with a pop. I collapse on top of the blonde and we ride out our orgasms together. I fall asleep and so does the blonde underneath me.

**N.P.O.V**

I wake up to the sun on my back. I look around and see a wad of cash on the side table. I reach over, pick up the cash and count five hundred bucks. I get up and my legs feel like jello. _Oh fuck I don't remember the last time somebody got that deep_. I walk out the door and there is the black van the door opens and Linda's head pops out.

"Come on Naruto we need to go." She says to me

I limp towards the van trying to get feeling back in my legs and get in.

"What's wrong with you?" she asks me

"That guy from last night go really deep." I say to her; "Hey have you seen my yearbook anywhere?"

She hands me it, I look through it and I find the raven.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I say out loud accidentally.

Linda grabs my year book.

She asks, "Was this the person you had tonight?"

I shake my head yes.

**S.P.O.V**

I come home at six o'clock in morning and nobody is awake. I go to my office and find my year book and find the blonde's picture. Naruto Uzumaki. I go to my room and lay down next to the pink haired bitch.

Too Be Continued . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

N.P.O.V

I was at the street corner I worked a little bit last week and I look around. I see a black van and it pulls up next to me. I take a deep breath, walk towards the van and look in.

"How much?" I say to the man.

"Two fifty." He says to me and I get in. He drives to the nearest motel and we go up to a room. He shoves me against the wall and I cry out in pain. I see a brown haired man with red tattoos under his eyes. He kisses me harshly. I try to push him off but he bites my lip and makes to bleed.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" I yell at him finally getting him off

He punches me in the cheek. Then he slams me into the wall, grabs my hair and pushes my head backwards into the wall. He kisses my neck harshly while I try to push him off of me. He grabs my hands and pins them above my head so I can't move. He gets to my shoulder and bits hard piercing my skin. I scream in pain and I feel tears running down my face. He grabs my waist and pushes me onto the bed while he pulls my pants down. Then he takes his manhood and shoves it into my tight entrance. _This just had to be my first tonight_. I feel tears running down my face faster. The brunette punches me again.

He leans down next to me and says," YOU SHOULD BE USED TO THIS YOU WHORE."

His voice is amplified with the pounding in my head. He thrusts faster and harder. I try to hold back a moan trying to force its way out. He grabs my head and bangs it against the side of the metal bed frame and I feel a hot liquid drip down on my neck.

"I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM?" he growls at me.

I bite my lip trying to hold in another moan as he thrusts in again. I know I'm close but I don't want to give the brunette the pleasure of hearing me moan. He grabs my head again and bangs it on the bed frame again. He grabs my shaft and starts pumping me faster and harshly. I cum and him cums inside of me. I feel disgusted and I fell like I'm going to black out form the loss of blood. He removes his manhood form my entrance and stands up and gets dressed.

He throws money at me and says, "Here you go you slut."

He leaves, I pick up the money, get dressed and I walk out. I can't walk in a straight line and I can't even see straight form the loss of blood but I keep on walking. I get to a street that feels more familiar. I try to find the van that my friends are in but I still don't see it. I walk across the street and a black corvette almost hits me.

The driver gets out," WHAT THE HELL?" he screams at me.

Then he walks a little closer and I see obsidian eyes go wide," Naruto? Are you ok?"

I shake my head yes because I can't do anything else and my vision goes black and I fall into the gloom.

S.P.O.V

I panic when I see the blood on the concrete. I pick him up bridal style, put him in my car and dive to my house. I carry him into my house and the pink haired bitch sees me.

"Where have you been?" she whispers to me but still I can tell she is angry with me.

"I-I had to work l-late." I state with a slight stutter worried about my blonde.

She looks at who I'm carrying for the first time, puts her hand over her mouth and breathes out Oh My God. Then she sees the blood running down my arm coming from Naruto's head. I lay him down on the table on his stomach and Sakura looks at the cut and races to the bathroom and grabs her medicine kit and puts a dressing on the blonde's head.

"Carry him to the guest room." She says and I do so.

I walk out and close the door quietly.

Sakura was sitting at the table and says," What has it been fifteen years?"

"Yeah I know right."

"So how did you find him." She asks

"I was driving home from work and I almost ran him over."

"Come on lets go to bed hopefully he will feel better in the morning and he will tell us who did this to him." She says to me it looks like she is worried but I know it is fake

"ok." She kisses me and I have to force myself not to roll my eyes.

_Please be Ok. _That was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep

TBC. . . .


	3. Chapter 3

N.P.O.V

_Where am I and why does it smell so good_?

.I open my eyes and look around and I have no idea where I am. I rub side of my head and I feel gauze. The memories start coming back to me in one big rush.

_Uuuggghhh_ was all I could make out.

I stand up and a shot of pain shoots up my back that started form my ass. I rub my face and I flinch in pain as I remember how many times I was hit yesterday night. I walk out of the room and I am greeted by the sweet and savoir smell of bacon and eggs. My stomach growls loudly. A pink haired girl with green eyes looks at me.

"Oh my god Sakura?" I ask when I see her.

"NARUTO?" she yells and runs to me and gives me a hug.

A shot of pain goes up my back again. I flinch away slightly and she lets go. She looks at me with hurt eyes.

"Sakura its fine I'm just sore." I say to her.

"Why?" she asks.

_Well because I'm a slut and a bastard fucked me without lube and beat the shit out of me_.

"I don't know I might have fallen or something." I say to her with a smile.

My stomach growls and she smiles and makes me a plate of food then sits down next to me.

"So how have you been?" she asks me.

"Good." I say between the bites of food a shovel into my mouth.

Then Sasuke walks out in a suit looking stunning with a smirk on his face which made him look all the more handsome.

He walks over to Sakura and kisses her," Hey honey." He says to her and Sakura blushes remembering that Naruto had a crush on her in middle school. (GAGS BARFS)

"Hey Sasuke-kun." She says to him.

Sasuke looks at Naruto,"How are you feeling?" he asks

"A little sore but other than that good." He says to The Raven.

"Good." He says to Naruto with a smirk. (In this one he doesn't know how to smile he's not being an ass he just doesn't know how to)

"Hey Sasuke-kun could you bring Yuri out I think Naruto should meet her." Sakura says to Sasuke.

"Yuri?" I question.

Sasuke shakes his head yes and goes to the other room. He comes back with a beautiful, pale, raven haired girl, with bright happy green eyes.

"Oh my god Sakura she's beautiful." I say to the pink haired bitch with envy.

She smiles at the complement.

"She looks a lot like you Sasuke." I say to The Raven

He smirks (again he's not being an ass he just doesn't know how to smile.) at the blonde. He looks up at the clock and the smirk fades into a straight line.

"I'm going to be late," The Raven states.

He gives Yuri to the pink haired bitch and kisses her. This time I see his face and his eyes they are filled with nothing but regret and it looks like he has to force himself not to roll his eyes and I could tell he wanted me not her.

_I feel sorry for Sakura but on the other hand . . . . . YYYYEEEESSSS_.

He leans down again and kisses his baby good-bye, his eyes change now they are filled with nothing but love for the little girl. Everybody walks to the door to see him good-bye. He hands me a piece of paper without anybody noticing as he walks out of the door.

"Hey Sakura I'm going to go to the bathroom, "I say to her.

She shakes her head yes and points down the hallway. I get to the bathroom and look at the piece of paper it says:

To my love,

Meet me at this address in 3 hours

Love, S.U

There was an address on the bottom of the slip of paper. I smile at the note and walk out. I walk back to the kitchen and Sakura looks at me as if for the first time.

"What are you wearing?" She asks me.

I look down and I blush because I just now realized I'm still in my "work attire".

"I can loan you some cloths." She says

"That would be great." I say to her.

She leads me into a room and pulls out a black shirt out of a dresser and then she goes to the closest and gets out a pair of jeans.

"Here you go these should fit." She says and leaves.

I get dressed sigh

_ Just 3 hours I can live through this . . . I hope_.

TBC . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

S.P.O.V

_2 more hours until Naruto gets here_

I start to walk from the parking garage to the main building.

_Thank god for the hour drive_

I walk up to the front desk to Ino; our receptionist.

"You have a message from Sasori form the Music is Art incorporation (1) and he needs you to call him back." She said to me practically drooling.

"Thank you Ino." I say to her.

"Y-your w-welcome?" She stutters and gives me a weird look

_I wonder what that look was about_

I walk to the elevator and a young man walks in. He has brown hair and red tattoos under his eyes.

"Hello Kiba what did you do over the weekend?" I asks.

"Nothing much you?" He asks blinking twice as if making sure I was actually talking to him.

"Nothing at all." I say with a smirk.

The elevator rings and Kiba walks out. The door closes, goes up some more and rings again. I walk down the hallway until I get to the door which is blocked by Kisame my bodyguard.

"Hello Kisame." I say to him.

He doesn't say anything but he nods his head to know that he heard me and lets me by. I sit down and I do nothing but paperwork for about an hour then somebody knocks on my door. I look up waiting for Kisame to announce the persons presence.

" , would like to speak with you."

"Send her in." I say to Kisame

The shy girl comes in slowly.

"Hinata sit down." I motion towards the chair in front of me.

She sits down with a surprised expression on her face.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask the shy girl

She looks at the desk but not at me and says," I-i h-have a p-plan that might help the company." She gains confidence when she realizes I'm not going to throw her out.

"Ok let's take a look." I say to her.

Her eyes get wide with surprise and then she takes out the plans she had in her briefcase.

-1 hour later-

"So that's it." She says to me looking at the floor again.

"I think it could work." I say to her with one of my smirks.

"R-really?" she asks

"Yes." I say to her with confidence

She smiles and stands up , " Thank you Sasuke."

She closes her mouth fast and her eyes get wide with fear to what will happen to her.

-Hinata's flashback-

"Oh thank you Sasuke-kun." She yammered to The Raven excitedly.

Sasuke turn around with a glare so deadly that a person a hundred miles and way could feel it.

"What did you call me?" he growled to the young girl.

She doesn't say anything because she doesn't know she did anything wrong.

"Get out of my sight you have no right to call me that and you are fired." He spat venomously at her.

That poor girl never got a job anywhere else because of this one incident.

-End of Flashback-

I smirk her way and say, "No, thank you Hinata."

Her eyes fill with surprise and she walks out of my office hastily.I look at the clock; it is 9:00 and I smirk.

_It is time to meet my blonde._

To be continued. . . .

* * *

><p>(1): I think it is an actual corporation but I'm not completely sure "^_^ Either way I DON'T OWN IT (just in case it is)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes: Beware I almost cried when I was writing this.

S.P.O.V

There is a knock on the door from Kisame.

"Sir there is somebody here to see you." He says with a bored tone.

"Who?" I ask hoping I knew who it was.

"A small blonde girl?" He says to me.

I smirk "Bring her in." I say with a chuckle.

He opens the door and Naruto walks through the door.

"Kisame you can have the rest of the day off." I say to the large man.

"Thank you ." he bows and walks away quickly.

I stand up, close and lock the door.

"He really thought I was a girl?" he asks me.

"He can't help it, you are wearing these rather tight jeans." I say to my blue eyed beauty while wrapping my arms around his waist.

N.P.O.V

"It's not my fault your wife gave me these." I say to Sasuke harshly with a deadly glare.

His eyes become soft as he looks me in the eye, "I only married that bitch to pass on the genes of the Uchiha Clan and once you left,"he pauses as he looks closely at me, "I felt alone and she was the only one there."

I felt like I was going to cry," I-I t-thought i-if I l-left e-everything w-would go back to n-normal." I hiccuped

-Flashback-

I ran away crying again but this time they brought my dead parents into the fight.

_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE._

I got to the out skirts of the campus when somebody suddenly grabs me.

"GET OFF ME YOU DICK."I yell at the person who had me.

"no," somebody says softly.

I look at the person who could only have that voice. I see brown almost black eyes. I grabbed his waist and I start cry into his chest. He hugs me tightly and gently strokes my back

A guy with tattoos under his eyes and his posse sees us and surrounds us.

"Oh look, how sweet Sasa-GAY is comforting his boyfriend." The brunette says to me and Sasuke.

I stop crying and look at Sasuke in horror.

_I can't let this happen to Sasuke._

Kiba and his posse start to laughing at both of us. Sasuke gives his deadliest glare ever I've ever seen him give a person. I ran past the group and everybody points and laughs.

15 long heart wrenching years later on that night, I saw the love of my life once again.

-End of Flashback-

I didn't know I was crying until I felt Sasuke's lips on my cheek.

He whispers in my ear slowly, "You don't need to cry I'm here, you're here, and I love you with all my heart."

TBC. . .


	6. Chapter 6

S.P.O.V

I kiss Naruto's jaw bone until I reached the large pink lips of the blue eyed beauty. I grab his waist and pull him towards me, but slowly. He puts his hands in my hair and pulls gently but instead of hurting it made a surge of pleasure go down my neck. I press the blonde against me more. He groans as I suck on his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opens his mouth wide and I explore every crease and crevasse of the blonde's mouth and our tongues dance around each other. I push the Naruto on my desk and I detach my lips of the lovely blonde and rip his shirt off. He smiles at me.

"Take it off." He says to me with so much lust in his voice and his eyes.

I start to take off my shirt as he sits up and pulls me down by my tie. I kiss him on his lips for a second more then I start kiss him down his face, neck, and chest. I get to one of his tan nipples and I suck and lick the little nub. He arches his back and groans but I can tell he's holding back.

"Don't hold back love."

I can feel a slight bulge against my abdomen which only gets me harder. I grab his inner thigh and move my hand up towards his manhood and massage it slightly. He groans once more but this time louder almost about to let himself go. I grab the loops of his pants and pull them slowly.

"S-sas-uke," he groans my name because he wants me.

"SSSHHHH Naruto you will get what you want, you just need to wait." I whisper seductively into the wanting blonde.

He whimpers as I bring his pants down completely. I smirk. I was about to pull down my pants when Naru did the most sexy and uke-full thing ever.

" Wait."

I look at Naruto as he slides off the desk, turns around, and bends over my desk with his ass pointing towards me.

"Oh my god, " I say trying to restrain my self from fucking the blonde right into my desk_  
><em>

"I'm waiting," he says with a smirk on his lips.

I go to the other side of the desk and I take a tube of lube out of the drawer. I squirt some in my palm and rub some on my fingers and I plunge my digits in the tight entrance. I start to prepare his entrance and start to search for the patch that has a different texture. My smirk flattens when I can't find it. Then I get mewls and moans from the very sexy blonde.

_I can't take it anymore!_

I take my fingers out of the blonde's ass and take off my pants. I cover myself with lube and I shove completely into the blonde. I breathe out a hot breath of air

_Oh Shit That Feels Good._

I feel Naru relax and I start to move. I start thrusting into the blonde and my desk begins to rock back and forth.

"OH GOD" The blonde screams finally letting go of himself completely

I thrust in farther and I find what I was looking for, the bundle of nerves that would be all worth it to the blonde.

"O-OH R-RIGHT T-THERE." He screams and stutters.

I smirk as I start angle towards his sweat spot and I hit it every single time. I feel the burn in my stomach get hotter and I know I'm close and I know my sweet blonde is near too, from the moans I have been getting from him the whole time. I flip him on his back and he looks at me.

"I want to see your face when we reach paradise together." I tell him with practically no voice.

I start to pump him and thrust into at the same time and he arches his back.

"S-SASU-K-KUN I-IM G-GOING T-TO C-CUM," He screams my name.

I pump quickly and thrust just as fast and we cum at the same time. I pull out of him and I start to clean.

"You're very messy Naru." I say to him with a chuckle.

"S-sorry," he says to me with a slight stutter with his eyes still heavy from the fact glow.

"I love you Naruto Uzamaki," I say to him looking straight into his eyes.

"I love you too Sasuke Uchiha." He says to me and then I hug him close, not wanting him to ever leave again.

I kiss him gently and pick him up off my desk.

"Lets go get something to eat." I say to him.

"Ok." He says

I kiss him one last time and he starts to put on his clothes.

TBC. . .


	7. Chapter 7

N.P.O.V

I get dressed in the jeans and the shirt that Sakura picked out for me.

"Are you ready to go Sasuke." I ask the raven .

He smirks,"Yes, let's go"

We walk out of his office not holding hands but close enough and we enter the elevator. Also the door closes he grabs my hand I turn to look at him and smile. Once we get to the 6th floor the elevator rings; I let go of his hand and a brunet with red tattoos under his eyes enters the elevator. He looks at me as if he doesn't recognize me and looks at Sasuke.

"Hello, ." He says to the very sexy man standing next to me.

"Hello." Sasuke says being polite.

I stiffen, my breath speeds up and I can feel my eyes getting wide. Sasuke notices the changes and looks at me with questioning eyes but doesn't say anything. We get to the 1st floor and when the elevator stops all three of us walk out of the building. The brunette turns in a different direction and I breath a mental sigh of relief. Sasuke grabs my hand and pulls me into an near by alley way.

"What was that?" He pins me against the wall but not hard enough to hurt me and he gets close to my face.

I looked at the ground not being able to look into his eyes.

"That man back there; the one that entered the elevator was the man that abused me when you found me yesterday." I said to him trying to hold back tears.

He grabs my chin and makes me look at him. All he has in his eyes is death for the man that did it to me and care for me.

S.P.O.V

_I'M GOING TO KILL HIM HOW DARE HE HURT NARUTO!_

I let go of his chin and I bring my blonde into a tight embrace. He hugs me back and sheds a couple tears. As pulls away he wipes away the final tears.

"It's just like high school." He says with a shallow laugh.

"Come on, your going to be ok, let's go," I say to him.

He shakes his head yes. I grab his hand not caring who sees me and we walk down the street. We turn down another street and I can feel the blonde getting excited.

"Oh my god . . . . . this isn't." He gasps at me with a wide smile.

I shake my head yes and we walk into a food stall.

His jaw drops and his eyes get wide. He closes his mouth, smiles and does the cutest thing ever . . . he giggled. This wasn't a chuckle this was a full on high pitched girl giggle. I smirk trying not to force myself to take my blonde right now.

N.P.O.V

_OMG he was getting me RAMEN!_

"I haven't had ramen since high school." I said to the Raven.

He looks and smirks at me.

"Come on let's get a seat." He says to me and we sit down.

A waitress walks up to our table.

"What can I do for you?" she asks us.

"Can I have a bowl of your miso flavored ramen?" I say to her.

"I would like a bowl of miso ramen too." Sasuke says to the girl.

"It will be out in a minute." She says.

"Thank you." I say to her.

She walks away, I look at Sasuke and I smile.

"Thank you, "I say to him

"You're welcome." He says to me.

He looks at me with loving eyes and smirks. He grabs my hand and kisses it gently.

I feel heat rise up to my cheeks.

He says," I love you."

I say to him with a smile," I love you too."

TBC. . .


	8. Chapter 8

N.P.O.V

The waitress brought out food out and we both started to eat_. _

_It's just how I remembered_

Sasuke smirks my way.

"What?" I ask him

"Nothing, "he says smirking again.

I stop eating and put my fork down," Are you going to tell me what's on your mind or what?" I ask him getting aggravated.

He sighs sensing my aggravation and says," I'm going to leave Sakura."

My eyes get wide," W-why?" I stutter out.

"For the last 12 years I have been around her I have wanted nothing more than to just leave her." He states.

"W-What about Yuri?" I ask not wanting Yuri to end up without a family.

"I'm going to take care of her," he pauses, "hopefully with your help." He asks wearily

I stared at him shocked.

"N-no I-I c-cant," I stutter out.

"Why not?" he asks me

"I w-wouldn't be any g-good for her." I look at the floor.

"Yes you would be good for her, why would you ever say that about yourself?" He says with hurt in his voice

"Because I have had to work on the streets to survive for 15 years," I say to him. I feel a tear running down my cheek. For the first time I feel like I'm being honest to myself.

Sasuke looks at me as if reading my mind, "That doesn't mean you're a bad person." He grabs my hand so I have to look at him and he wipes the tear off my face.

I lean into his hand and close my eyes, the tears start pouring out. He pulls me towards him across the table and he kisses me. I have to refrain myself from moaning. He senses this and lets go of my face and my hand. I sit back down the way I was and I blush madly and he smirks.

"You would be a great mother." He says to me.

"How can you say that?" I ask him not believing him; I look at the floor again

"I can say that because I know you loving, caring, and you will always be there for her." He says to me and grabs my face again and turning it towards him.

I smile at him and he says," I will tell her tomorrow."

I shake my head ok and he removes his hand form my face but grabs my hand and kisses it.

"I love you." He says to me.

"I love you too." I say to him

The waitress comes back with the check and there seems to be a red stain on her apron. (1)

The Raven pays for it and she says," Come back anytime."

Sasuke gets up and I get out of the booth and he grabs my hand and we walk out. We walk back to his building and we go up to his office.

Once we get to his office he pulls me into a hug.

"I love you." I say to him

"I love you too, I'll meet you at home ok." He says to me

I shake my head yes, he pulls my head up, kisses me gently and I leave.

TBC….

(1)- HAHAHAHA I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO BE THAT WAITRESS.

Thanks for reading and reviewing – K

TBC. . . .


	9. Chapter 9

N.P.O.V

I walk back to Sasuke's house alone because Sasuke had to go back to work. I walk in and I see Sakura sitting at the kitchen table feeding little Yuri.

"Hey Sakura," I say to her

"Hey Naruto so where did you go this afternoon?" she asks me

"Just walked around just to see the scenery," I say to her

"Sounds like fun." She says to me

"Oh it was." I smile

"Hey Naruto can you hold Yuri I need to wash my hands," she says to me

"uuuggghhh sure?" I say not very confidently

"It's going to be fine Naruto," she picks up the little Raven, puts her in my arms and walks away.

Yuri looks up at me with big green eyes, reaches towards me and puts a small hand on my cheek. I feel a tear running down my face.

The pink haired bitch walks up to me, "Naruto are you ok?"

I shake my head and wipe off a tear, "Yeah I'm fine."

Sakura takes the young raven out of me arms and she starts to cry.

"SSSSHHHHH its ok baby." She tries to sooth the baby and bounces her lightly.

-Time Skip-

It's around 8'o'clock when Sasuke finally walks into the door. Sakura puts the baby in my arms and flocks to Sasuke, just like she did when we were in school.

"Welcome home Sasuke." She says to him and leans up for a kiss which he does but again I can tell he has to force himself not to roll his eyes.

He walks fully inside and he sees me with the baby in my arms. I see his eyes and they have nothing but joy.

"Sasuke can I borrow some pajama pants?" I ask Sasuke

"Of course follow me." He says to me, I hand the baby to Sakura and I follow the older Raven.

I follow him to his room and he closes the door. He grabs my shoulders and pulls me towards him into a soft kiss.

"You are going to be a perfect mother for Yuri." He says to me with wonder in his eyes.

I blush darkly, he chuckles and bends down and get me a pair of pajama pants, "Thanks."

He leaves the room, I put on the pants and I walk out.

I yawn, "I'm going to go to bed."

They both say good night to me, I go to the guest room and fall asleep.

-Time skip to the morning-

_Sasuke_

I stand up, pick up my phone and walk out of the room. I see Sasuke standing there.

"Where's Sakura?" I ask

"Still asleep, so is Yuri." He states

"Oh ok."

My phone rings

"Hello?"

. . . .

I look at Sasuke, " Yes why?"

. . . .

"Ok I'll see you later."

. . .

"Bye" I hang up the phone

S.P.O.V

"What?" I ask the blonde getting worried.

"I need to go to work." He says with a shrug as he looks at the ground and gives a dry chuckle

"Why?" I ask him

"The boss needs to see me." He says still looking at the floor as if its the most interesting thing in the world

"You can't do that Naru." I say to my blonde

"I have to or he will actually kill me and everybody, I love which is you and Yuri." He says to me quietly

"I can't let you do it." I say to him

"I have too."

"Come with me to work and we can talk about on the way there." I say to him

I grab his hand and pull him towards the door. We get outside, he yanks out of my grasp and I turn to look at him.

"I need to go." He says and runs the other way.

I just stand there stunned out of my mind.

N.P.O.V

I run around the corner and I feel salty tears running down my face and I take out my phone.

"Hey Linda can you pick me up?"

. . . .

"Ok I'm on the corner of 4th and 2nd street." I feel more tears running down my face.

. . . . .

"OK s-see y-you l-later." I couldn't keep the stutter out of my voice as I flipped my phone shut.

I lean against the building and start to cry harder.

_I WANT SASUKE_.

A black van pulls up and the door opens and Linda's head pops out.

"Come on Naru we need to go." She says with worry in her voice

I get into the van and she throws some clothes at me I get changed.

_This is my life_

I look at the skirt Linda gave me.

We get to an abandon building and Linda pushes me out of the van.

"Good luck." She says to me with a sad smile as if trying to encourage me.

I just shake my head yes and walk into the building. Its just one dark room and its huge. I close the door behind me and a couple of lights turn on. There is a very tall man with black eyes and dark black hair and he has one of the fakest smiles on the face of this earth. I never met the man but you hear stories about him, like how he killed a whole family with nothing but his bare hands.

"Hello Naruto Uzimaki." He says to me.

"How do you know my name?" I ask him.

"I know all my sluts at least all by name others by actions." He lets his fake smile fade and his face is stern.

"So why did you call me here?" I ask him

"I wanted to see the best slut of the sluts and I was very surprised when they said you were a boy." He says with a glint in his eyes.

"humph so what is your name?" I say to him

"I am Sai."

He grabs my wrist and he pulls me into another room I didn't see. There is nothing but a bed in the middle of the room.

_Fuck I knew he would want me_

He brings me to the bed and pushes me on it. He takes off my shirt roughly.

S.P.O.V

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" I scream at the girl in front of me.

"WHO?" she screams at me in fear.

"NARUTO UZIMAKI." I get into her face again_. _

_I have to find him_.

"HE'S WITH THE BOSS." She says to.

I get into her face and lower my voice but it is still dripping with venom.

"Where is the boss?" I say to her.

"It's on the corner of 7th and 3rd."She says to me

_It's only a couple of blocks away_.

I run full sprint towards the building.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

N.P.O.V

He snakes his white hand over my naked body, I can't help but shiver at the cold touch. He gropes my tight ass and I unconsciously yelp because of his cold hands. He smirks and chuckles. He kisses my neck harshly but he stops at the huge hickie on my shoulder made by Sasuke.

"Who did this to you?" he asks me with a straight expression and with no emotion in his voice

"One of my customers that paid a lot I wasn't going to deny him anything." I say to Sai

"Interesting." He says while rubbing my nipples. I moan and arch my back to the touch. He doesn't show any emotion as he starts to lick around my chest. He starts moving down my chest and finally reaches my stomach.

S.P.O.V

I find the building and I run inside and I stop.

_I hear nothing if Naruto was here he would be moaning by now_.

Then as if to answer my question I hear a soft moan coming from another room. I run into the room and I see a man with black hair . . . OVER MY BLONDE. I run over there as fast I possibly can and I grab the pale man's shoulders. I yank him off and he lands with a thud behind me. I look at Naruto.

"Naruto get your clothes on we are leaving," I say to him. He grabs for his clothes that are lying on the floor.

"Oh no you are not seriously going to take my slut away from me are you?" a voice says behind me.

I turn around," What if I am?" I ask looking at the emotionless man.

"Then I will have to kill you . . . Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan." He says to me

"I'll like to see you try." I say to that man while getting in my offensive position.

N.P.O.V

My worst fear just came true and I can't do a fucking thing about it but sit there. Sasuke and Sai start to circle each other slowly. They keep on circling each other trying to figure out who is going to strike first. Then the Sai figures out that Sasuke isn't going to be the first to make a move. Sai lunges forward quickly and close to the ground. Sasuke moves out of the way but the other man expects that and changes the position he is in by a few degrees and punches Sasuke in the stomach. He staggers backwards and coughs up blood on to the floor. He wipes his face and I see nothing but hatred for the across from him.

"You won't get another hit like that ever again." He states with a smirk to the other man

Sasuke charges Sai with lighting speed, from an angle and somehow gets behind the other man. He grabs his arm and twists it behind his back. Then it snaps with a big pop that echos off the walls. The emotionless man turns around and faces Sasuke and head-butts him. I can see a little gash on Sasuke's forehead forming. Neither of them back away nor fall back and for a couple of seconds they are just standing there, glaring at each other. Then Sasuke jabs at the emotionless man's ribs and with every short jab I hear a small pop or snap. Sai backs away trying to avoid the punches, but this is exactly what Sasuke expects him to do. He stands there watching Sai stagger back and once The Raven thinks he is far away enough he lunges at him with full force putting everything he has behind him and he punches the Sai's chest. The sternum makes a loud SNAP louder than anything I have every listened too. Sai staggers only one step backwards and finally falls to the ground with a loud thud. He scrambles to his knees and tries to get away but he isn't making any progress

"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet. "The raven spat venomously while grabbing the man on the floor's foot.

Sasuke pulls Sai to him by his foot and grabs his throat and lifts him up off the ground above his head.

"Now you better not, Ever lay a single hand on Naruto, ever again." He says in a low growl. I feel shivers run down my spine when The Raven said it.

Sasuke forces Sai's body into the ground with everything he had left I hear a last final snap and it could only be one of two things his neck or his back. I look at my knight and shining armor walking towards me and I feel my eyes getting wide. He leans on the bed and caresses my cheek.

"Im so sorry you had to see that Naruto." He says to me without fully looking at me.

_He's expecting me to be afraid of him_

I grab his neck and his shoulder and pull him towards me. The kiss is quick but it is full of emotion and full of one thing love.

Now being able to trust my voice now I say the one thing that has to be said," I love you Sasuke Uchiha."

"I love you too Naruto Uzumaki." He states with a smirks

I grab his hand and he flinches.

"Sorry." I say grabbing the other one.

He kisses my forehead," Its ok, come on lets go home."

I shake my head yes and start to get dressed.

TBC. . . . .


	11. Chapter 11

N.P.O.V

We walk out as a black van appears and Linda pops out.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD." She yells at the raven, steps towards him and punches him square in the face

"OK fine I guess I deserved that," He says while rubbing his cheek

I look at both of them extremely confused, "What?"

"I tackled her onto the pavement and slammed her against a building," He states

"Why the hell did you do that for?" I ask him

"I was trying to find you and she was the only one I remembered from the first night I found you agian." He says

She step towards him as if she is about to punch him again.

"You didn't have to tackle me you bastard, I would have told you anyways."

He points to the building behind us, "If you are wondering, Sai might be dead."

She shrugs, "ok."

She gives an evil grin to Sasuke.

"Since you're a bastard, I'm going to steal Naru away from you tonight." She says

She pulls me to her side and puts his arms around my shoulders.

Sasuke walks up to me and kisses me softly.

"I'm going to tell her tonight anyways, it would be best if you weren't there tonight." He says

"Really? You're really going to tell her?" I ask not really believing him

He shakes his head yes and looks at Linda, "Have him at my house around 10 ok?"

"Ok," She smiles as she pulls me towards the van.

I wave to Sasuke from the back window as we drive off.

"What time is it Linda?" I ask not really knowing

She looks at the clock in the van and says,"around 7 o'clock (1)." She says

I sigh,"Ok where are you taking me?"

"We are going to have a little fun, Naru." She says as the van stops in front of a bar

I groan, "Ugh."

"Come on," she says as she shoves me out of the van

She drags me into the bar and instantly asks for shots.

"Linda you know I'm not a drinker." I say to her sitting down

"I know, I didn't order these for you." She says with a smirk

I sigh as she sits next to me.

*3-hour time skip*

We walk out of the bar and Linda is leaning on me for support.

_Man this girl can drink._

I plop her into the passenger side of the black van, and she falls asleep instantly. I drive down the familiar road and park on the street near Sasuke's house. I turn the car off and go to put the keys into my pocket then I realize I'm still in a skirt.

_Oh fuck, I can't believe I forgot to take off the damn skirt, no wonder the guys at the bar kept looking at me._

I go to the back and change my skirt into the pants I had on. I get out and walk towards Sasuke's house and I open the door.

A/N: Sorry it took so long and I know I'm being mean for leaving a cliffhanger but all well :-)Oh by the way I make this shit up as I go so if some of it doesn't make sense PM me and I will try to explain it to you.

(1): sorry I can't keep time very well in my stories I never was really good at that. -_-"

Thanks for reading

K

TBC. . .


	12. Chapter 12

N.P.O.V

I walk into the house and I hear something thumping.

_What the hell is that?_

I walk towards the noise. I go to a side room and I find a crib but Yuri isn't in there.

_Sasuke must have taken her somewhere before he told her._

I shudder at the thought of what Sakura could have done to Sasuke. The thumping continues and I follow the sound into another room I put my ear to the door and I hear heavy breathing that has to be coming from Sasuke and the other one coming from what sounded like a girl.

_NO IT CAN'T BE_.

I shake my head trying to deny what I think is happening behind the door. I open the door forcefully and it slams into the wall_. _

_NO_ is all I can think as I see the scene in front of me. I see Sasuke above the pink haired bitch making love to her.

He gets off of her and looks at me with hurt in his eyes and says the magical words," It's not what it looks like Naruto."

My eyes get wide and I start to cry.

"YOU BASTARD YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN." I yell at him just wishing I had something in my hands so I could throw something at him. I step forward and punch him in the face with all my might. The tears are flowing freely now. I start to run out of the building and I hear a faint," Naruto wait." But I ignore it with all my will power and I just run, I have no idea where I just know I have to get away from here as fast as possible.

S.P.O.V

The pink bitch looks at me with no concern but herself, "What was that all about?" She asks

I turn around and I feel nothing for this woman. Her eyes widen as she sees nothing but death on my face.

"You bitch, I never loved you and I never will, you are scum to me you are nothing to me the only reason I married you is so I could knock you up." Her eyes get wider but I keep going ," I love Naruto and because of you I may not be able to see him again and I had to wait 15 fucking years to get him back just to lose him again." I feel my eyes stinging and I let out a couple of tears as I put my clothes on. I run out of the house.

_Why am I so fucking stupid I should have never listened to her?_

I stop.

_Where would he go if he was upset?_

I a light-bulb goes off and I start to run full blast towards the place.

N.P.O.V

_He never loved me and he never could_.

I sit there in the dark place crying. It's nothing but black but I feel safe and that is all that matters. My eyes are getting used to the dark and I know where all the things I left here are. I look under a louse floor board and I see the 2 things I knew would be under there. One bottle of gin and a razor blade in a plastic baggie.

_I knew I would come back to this place, I just thought it would be a little later though._

I sigh as I pick up the gin, go over to the wall and start to drink it. I can already feel it taking me over.

_Sasuke I hope you have fun with you little wife but _"GO TO HELL!" I scream the last of my thought out loud.

I stand up and try to walk but I fall down and just stay there, and I start crying the hardest I have ever cried before. I crawl over to the hole in the floor; i take the plastic baggie out and also the razor. I sit up looking at it

_It's the only way_.

I start to cut myself. I cry as I start to feel numb and I slump down and fall into the darkness not wanting to be here any longer and not finding a will to live.

A/N: I know I'm really really mean for what I just did but I wanted something else to happen so I choose this.

TBC. . .


	13. Chapter 13

S.P.O.V

_I have to find him._

I stumble again to the ground. That was like the 10th time already because I can't see anything because I've been crying. So many times I've just wanted to stay there and die because I know if I ever see him again he will never forgive me.

_KEEP MOVING_

I fall again this time it's harder to get back up than ever before. I find the old abandoned apartment building that used to have Naruto's room in it. I walk towards the building and I start to cry harder as I start to walk.

_I hope I made it in time_

I walk into the building and I go to the last room on the right. I open it and I can't believe my eyes. I see Naruto on his stomach near a hole in the floor I can't see his face but I can see his arm and the puddle of blood under his arm.

"NARUTO!" I scream he doesn't move I run over to him.

I put my hand on his neck looking for a pulse. It's there but barely. I cry harder than ever before I never cried this much not even at my own parent's funeral. I take my shirt off and I put it around the blonde's arm to try to slow the bleeding. I pick him up and he's limp in my arms as I start to carry him out of the building. Again almost every step I take I almost fall but I don't drop him.

_I know where to take him, let's just hope I can get there on time._

N.P.O.V

The blackness consumes me and I find comfort in it. I just want it to take me because I never want to see another thing ever, if I can't have the thing I want the most. I hear something faint that sounds like it is coming from the back of my skull, but it doesn't matter to me anyways. I feel something around me I want to struggle free but I can't get myself to do it. Then I feel like I'm floating on top of a dark sea ready to take me anytime.

_TAKE ME ALREADY I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE_ I want to scream but I can't.

The dark sea doesn't give me what I want and I just float ready for it to take me, when it must. I feel the thing around me lift away from me. I want it back because when it's there I feel numb of all feelings and when it lifted away I felt everything. I feel the stabbing in my chest and I feel like I'm going to be ripped apart from the inside. Every memory that I had started to come back to me, the night I left, the night Linda found me, the night I found Sasuke again, the night he took me home, and the day he ripped my heart out. I feel my lungs burning like I sucked in flames. My head is confused and rushed. I feel the gloom leave my eyes and I see light coming through my eye lids. I hear something rumbling in the background I hear somebody move to the left of me. The last thing I notice is the feeling of something around my hand.

S.P.O.V

I feel his pulse getting stronger and I smile; I actually smiled.

I look at Linda," Thank you." I say to her with tears in my eyes

"I didn't do it for you." She says with venom in her voice

"I know I didn't expect you too." I say to her not looking at her but focusing on the blonde.

TBC…

A/N: Im sorry for two things, one for leaving a cliffhanger and two for this chapter being short. I hope you keep reading I love the reviews and I loved the ideas.

THANKS FOR READING

TBC. . .


	14. Chapter 14

N.P.O.V

I feel my eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Ugh where am I?" I ask in a hoarse voice but nobody answers.

I look to my left and I see Linda but she doesn't say anything to me.

"What's wrong?" I ask her and her eyes shift behind me.

I look to where she is looking.

"Naruto." he says in a weak voice.

I feel rage building up inside of me and with newly found strength I get up.

I go over to him a pin him against the wall of the van, "What do you want from me? There is nothing else for you to take from me, you already broke and took away my heart."

" I- I . . . " he stammers.

I back away from him not wanting to hear what he has to say. I go to the back of the van and open the back and walk out. Once I get outside I start to run. I become numb of everything while I run. My vision becomes cloudy and I can't see anything in front of me, so I stop and lean against a wall building. I slide down the wall and I put my face in my hands. After a couple of minutes of sitting there is feel somebody trip over my legs and fall with a "humf". I open my eyes and see a man with black hair trying to get up.

I stand up," Oh I'm sorry."

"Oh its fine I should have been looking were I was going," he says while brushing off his pants

I hear this man's voice and I start to shake with anger, "Who the hell are you?"

He stands up complete about to retaliate. He turns around and sees he does the look on his face softens.

He has dark obsidian eyes and long straight black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"I am Uchiha Itachi," he says to me with a shallow bow of the waist

I feel tears running down my face with full force.

I.P.O.V

I see the blue eyed beauty start to cry. Without thinking, I step forward and I wipe a tear off the blonde's face. I grab his chin and I pull it up so he is looking at me.

"It's so hard to see such a beautiful person start to cry." I say to him

He blushes a deep red and I just chuckle.

"Here my car is just a few blocks away I can take you home," I say to him with a smile

His eyes widen and I stroke his cheek tenderly.

"I-I don't h-have anywhere t-to g-go." He stutters

My heart aches.

"Why?" I ask

"b-because f-for the l-last 15 y-years I-I lived a-and worked o-on the s-streets." He stutters out and starts to cry again.

My eyes get wide and I pull the blonde boy into a hug.

_Why am I doing this? I just now met him._

He relaxes to my touch and borrows his face into my chest.

"ssshhhh it going to be ok," I say to him softly, I run my fingers through his golden locks and kiss his forehead.

He pushes against my chest and he backs away looking at me," Sorry….. I don't even know you and yet here I am crying on your shoulder."

He chuckles while wiping off the tears on his face. He turns around. I grab his hand right before he starts to walk away.

"I can't let you stay out here, at least go home with me until the morning then you can leave," I say to him

"No, I'm not on duty today," he says with a cold edge to his voice.

"That's not what I meant, if you come with me and you feel uncomfortable at any moment you can leave and I won't stop you." I say to him

"You promise," he asks still not looking back at me

"I promise," I say to him

He finally turns around,"o-ok I'll go with you."

I smile at him and we start to walk where my car is, hand in hand.

A/N:I am so sorry this took so long. I've been grounded ugh but I hope you like it. Please read and review I can't wait to see what people have to say.

Your writer,

K

TBC. . .


	15. Chapter 15

N.P.O.V

Itachi and I walk down the street, he stops at a dark blue Corvette (1), and I let out an audible sigh. I go to the other side of the car and he follows me. He opens the door for me, I get in and he closes the door for me. He goes to the other side and starts the car.

"Where do you live?" I ask

"I live on the outside of town." He says to me

"Then why are you all the way out here?" I ask

"I work out here and I like walking so my car is about half a mile away from where I work." He explains

"Oh." I say to him looking forward again.

There is nothing but silence for a while.

"I have to know, why we're you crying?" he asks me in such a way I have to answer him.

"I-I . . . your brother said he would leave his wife for me." I say to him

The older Uchiha doesn't say anything so I continue.

"The day I thought he was going to tell her I walked into his house and I s-saw . . ." I can't complete the sentence as I feel hot tears running down my face.

I take a shaky breath and continue, "him m-making l-love her." I say to him the memories flash before my eyes.

I take my hand and I start to scratch at my wounds on my arms. A hand grabs my hand and lifts it off my arm and pulls it away. He rubs his thumb over the top of my hand. I look at the older man.

"Don't, please don't." he says to me while looking at the road, I see something along the lines of hurt in his eyes and he starts to stroke my hand again. My heart beats erratically when he holds my hand.

He pulls into a long drive way and I see a large house with a large red and white fan on the gate.

"Welcome to the Uchiha Manor." He says to me

We drive into the gate, it closes and we get out. He leads me into the large house. I was about to ask why nobody is there then I remember Sasuke said his parents died in a car crash when he was younger.

"I forgot to ask, what is your name?" Itachi asks standing close enough to me I have to look up

"Oh I am Uzumaki Naruto." I say to him

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki Naruto." He grabs my hand and kisses it. I blush bright red and he chuckles

He doesn't drop my hand and pulls me in tow to a bedroom. My heart beats faster; he opens a door and let's goes of my hand unexpectedly.

"This is where you are going to stay." He says to me

"Thank you Itachi-kun for doing this for me." I say to him looking at the floor

"You are completely worth it and the door over there is a bathroom" He says to me and pointing to a door on the right side of the room.

"I'm going to make dinner I'll call you down when I'm done." He says to me

I turn to look at him, "could I barrow some clothes to sleep in Itachi-kun?" I ask him

"Oh course Naruto-chan." He says to me with a smile on his face.

-Time skip-

Itachi calls me down and we eat in silence. Once we are done eating he puts away our dishes.

"Thank you Itachi-kun dinner was great." I say to him with a smile

"No thank you I don't remember the last time I had such good company." He says not me and grabs my hand. My heart beats harder in my chest.

"Follow me."

He says pulling me towards a room. My heart starts to beat faster and harder in my chest. He pulls me into a room and I feel like my heart is going to explode out of my chest until he lets go of my hand and it feels like my heart deflated. He goes over to a dresser and pulls out a shirt and he throws it to me.

"Thank you Itachi-kun" I say to him

"You're welcome Naruto-chan" he says to me and I leave and go to my room.

I.P.O.V

_What is with this boy? _

I think as I flop on my huge bed.

_Every time I touch him, even just hold his hand I feel my heart feel like it is going to beat out of my chest. I think I'm in love with him. NO I can't be in love with him I just met him and he's a slut._

My heart aches for the blonde when I mentally scolded him_._

_ I never felt this way before._

I didn't get any sleep that night because my mind flooded of thoughts of the blonde.

_TBC. . ._

_A/N: I think it's pretty bad that I had look up what the Uchiha crest looked like "^_^ Sorry nothing really happened in this chapter please R&R I love to see what my readers think also if you have an idea what should happen in the next chapter please put it in your review or just PM me. _

_Your writer,_

_Kay_

_(1): If you don't remember the night Naruto meet Sasuke again he was driving a black Corvette I could see the Uchiha men having really nice cars :-)_


	16. Chapter 16

**N.P.O.V**

"_Oh Sasuke deeper"_ I hear my own voice in nothing but darkness.

"_Oh baby." _I hear him moan

"_Sas-uuuukkkkkeeee" _I first hear my voice moan this but it turns higher pitched.

Then my vision clears and I see Sasuke above Sakura making love to her.

"Never leave me. . ."

NO,_ PLEASE DON'T SAY IT _

I want to scream but nothing comes out, "Sakura."

"NNNNNOOOOOO." The picture in my head disappears and I see the dark colored wall in front of me.

I put my face in my hands and I cry my heart out. I hear my door click and I take my face out of my hands. I look over and I see Itachi standing there. He looks so much like _him_ I can't do anything but barrow my face into my hands again.

**I.P.O.V**

"NNNNNOOOOOO." I hear a voice yell in the room next to mine.

_Naruto._

I stand up and walk hurriedly to the next room. I stand at the door, take a deep breath and open the door. I hear the blonde sobbing into his hands I can only guess over my brother. I close the door and beautiful blue eyes look at me. He looks at me for a quick second and then barrows his face in his hands again. I step forward cautiously. I sit down on the bed and I wrap my arms around him. He turns around and starts to sob into my shirt. I keep one hand tightly wrapped around his waist; I bring my other hand up and gently stroke his golden locks. I stay like that caressing the blonde until he slowly cried himself to sleep.

"Naruto?" I say his sweet name so I know he is asleep.

There was no answer so I gently lean back so I'm lying flat on my back. The blonde's grip on my shirt tightens when I do this but lessens as I lie down and he is still on top of me. I feel my eye lids getting heavy for the first time tonight. I wrap my arms tighter around the smaller boy and I nod off into a peaceful sleep.

**N.P.O.V –time skip-**

_It's so warm. _

I curl up against the warmth. I feel something gently wrap around me and I put my hands on it.

"Naruto." I hear a very sexy voice say against my back.

"Itachi." I say the owner's name of the voice and the arms around me.

"You hungry?" he asks me

"No, just don't move." I say to the older Raven as I move further into his grasp.

He sighs and tightens his grasp slightly.

"Thank you." I say to him

"For what?" he ask me

"For staying with me," I pause, "and caring."

"I will always be here," he pauses like he is unsure of what to say next, "and I will always care."

My heart beats strongly against my chest. I still don't open my eyes but I turn towards him.

"Open your eyes." He says in a soft yet demanding way.

I open my eyes and I'm staring straight into obsidian eyes. He takes one hand away from my waist and gently strokes my cheek with his thumb tenderly. My heart beats faster against my chest. I feel his heart beat faster too under my hand on his chest. I take both of my hands of his chest and replace them around his neck. He closes the space slowly between us giving me the time back away from it but I want it as bad as he does. Our lips finally meet and my heart feels like it is going to combust. The kiss is innocent and doesn't last very long. We just look into each others eyes for a while I could have stayed like that forever but it had to end; my stomach growls.

"Come on let's get something to eat." The older Raven says to me

I shake my head once but don't move.

"That means you have to let go of me Naruto-chan." He says to me with a slight chuckle.

"Oh sorry," I reluctantly let my arms fall away from his neck.

"It's ok Naruto-Chan," He says to me and kisses my forehead. He gets up to leave.

"Also you can probably fit into the cloths in here, so get dressed and meet me down stairs." He says to me

"Thanks again Itachi-kun" I say to him

"You're welcome love," he says to me with a smirk.

He leaves the room. I get up and walk over to the dresser. I open the top drawer and I see nothing but dark blue or black.

_It's his room. _

I walk over to the closet. I open the sliding door slowly. Everything is dark and gloomy except a piece of clothing right in the middle of the closet; it's orange.

_He kept it over all those years. _

**-Flashback-**

"Oh it's raining," I whine slightly while looking outside

"Quit whining dobe it's not that bad," the raven said to me.

I look at him and see he doesn't have a jacket and he is wearing a short sleeve shirt.

"Here bastard put this on so you don't get a cold," I say to him and I take off my hoodie and hand it to him.

"What about you?" he asks

"I got a jacket," I state to him

He puts my hoodie on and he has a look of disgust on his face, "Did it have to be orange dobe?" he asks me

"Yes, yes it did bastard." I have a look of satisfaction on my face

**-End of Flashback-**

I take the hoodie off the rack and put it on.

_I might as well take it back._

I take a pair of pants down and put them on and I walk down stairs. I smell something sweet as I walk down the stair well.

"It smells delicious Itachi-kun," I say to him

"Thank you Naru-chan." He says to me with a smile

_I have to ask him. . . _

"What is it Naruto?" he puts the wooden spoon down he was stirring with and look at me

I take a deep breath, "When did your brother move out?"

"About 10 years ago." He says to me and starts to stir again

"Do you miss him?" I ask the older Raven.

He sighs, "Yes, since he is the only family I have left," he pauses, "But I didn't care when he did because right before he left he went kind of crazy and he would always mumble I have to find him and every time I would ask him a question he would snap at me for no reason he was like that for 2 straight years."

I must have been crying because he took his hand and wiped it with his thumb.

"I didn't say that to upset you, I just didn't want to lie to you because I think both of us have been deceived enough in our lives."

He lifted my chin and made me look in his eyes. Again he closed the space slowly giving me time to turn away. Our lips met and again it made my heart feel like it was going to explode. This kiss started innocent like the last one but this time I wanted more.

**TBC. . . . **

I hope you like my story so far, read and review. Also I'm sorry for the cliffhanger and also making Sasuke the biggest ass in the known history.

Your writer,

K


	17. Chapter 17

**N.P.O.V**

**-Where we left off-**

He lifted my chin and made me look in his eyes. Again he closed the space slowly giving me time to turn away. Our lips met and again it makes my heart feel like it was going to explode. This kiss started innocent like the last one but this time I wanted more. I grabbed the older Uchiha's neck and pushed him towards me to deepen the kiss. He doesn't press forward immediately because he is too stunned out of his mind. I run my tongue along his lower lip and it was like I flipped a switch.

He grabbed my waist; he pulled me towards him ramming my body into his chest. He plunged his tongue into my eagerly waiting mouth and started to map out every crease and crevasse in my mouth. I moan into the kiss and I feel like he is smirking against me. I move my tongue under his and I start to massage the larger appendage. I feel him moan lightly and I chuckle. He growls and bites my lower lip. I moan from the pleasurable pain. Itachi grabs my ass firmly and lifts me up. I put my legs around his waist securely and he practically runs to the bedroom. He opens the door skillfully without letting go of my firm ass. He puts me on the bed and gently lays on top of me. He rubs his very large hard erection on top of mine. I moan loudly into the older male. He yanks my orange hoodie off over my head and starts to kiss down my neck.

"Oh god Itachiiiii." I moan loudly as he bites on my neck

_What is with the Uchiha men with marking_?

He licks the bite mark as if to say sorry. He kisses down my chest slowly, taking his time. He stands up and I whimper softly. He has a huge ass smirk on his face. He takes his black shirt off and I can't help but lick my lips that suddenly turned dry. I can't take my eyes off that gorgeous, toned, and pale body.

"Take your pants off Naruto." He says softly but full of authority and it makes me harder than I was before.

I take my hands down to the button on my pants but can't get it undone because my hands are shaking uncontrollably. I finally get it undone; I pull down the zipper and yank down my pants off revealing my fully erect dick. He smiles and he his eyes are glazed over with lust.

"Open your legs." He orders again and I can't help but smile and obey.

He gets in between my legs and starts to kiss my neck and he went down. He went fast than the first time more frantic. He got down to my stomach and dipped his tongue into my bellybutton. Making me moan loudly and smirks against my skin. He then goes lower but still avoiding my aching erection. He kisses right around my dick and kisses on my thighs.

"Itachi. . . please. . ." I beg the older man

"Please what?" Itachi lifts up my leg and kisses the bottom of it and looks at me with those dark eyes.

"Can . . . you p-please suck. . . me off?" I beg

He does a dark sexy chuckle. He leans down and starts to lick up and down my aching erection. I feel pooling of heat in my abdomen. He puts his hot mouth completely around my arousal and I bring in a harsh breath. _Now I know why everyone wanted ones of these. _I gently run my hands through the older Uchiha's long raven like locks and take out his hair tie. He runs his tongue along the large vain underneath my dick making me gasps. He swallows my dick deep throating me. Making heat wrap around my dick. I moan loudly and I feel the older man moans deep in his throat. Vibrations go through my body and it's too much.

"IIITTTAAACCCHHHIII" I scream as the harshest orgasm I have ever had rolls through my body.

He swallowed all of my cum and smirked at me.

"You taste so good Naruto." He said while he licks the cum from the corners of his mouth.

He climbs up on top of me and whispers in my ear, "Let's have some fun Naru."

He licks the shell of my ear, I moan and I feel my eyes slide close. I hear him open a drawer and take something out. I open up my eyes and I see the older Uchiha with fuzzy leopard print handcuffs. He takes my hands, puts them near the bed post and hand cuffs both hands around the bed post.

"Naruto." He moans on top of me.

The Older Uchiha goes over to the nightstand and takes a bottle of lube out. Not even giving me the satisfaction of liking his fingers. I whine loudly he leans forward and licks my ear.

"I-I need t-too t-touch you." I stutter out

"Only if your good." He whispers seductively into my ear. I feel shudders of pleasure run through my body.

He plunges one digit into my entrance. I arch my back against the intrusion but instantly relax. He puts another finger in and starts to move them back and forth. I moan and he enters another finger he starts to stretch my tight entrance. After he thinks I'm good and stretched he jams his fingers deep inside of me straight into my prostate.

"OH GOD!" I scream on the top of my lungs

He again thrusts his fingers into my prostate over and over again every single time I scream his name. It seems like he is getting off to me screaming his name.

I'm a panting withering mess, "O-oh p-please Itachi I-I n-need you s-so bad."

He takes his fingers out of my ass and I whimper from the loss.

"Don't worry love it's going to be replaced with something much better I promise." He says to me

He takes his own erection into his hands, takes the lube and slathers it with the slipper substance. He moans softly as he jacks himself off. He takes his hand off his weeping dick and puts it near my entrance.

"How much do you need it Naruto?" he ask me

"I-I . . . n-need it. . .S-so bad. . . I-it hurts." I beg him

He takes my legs put them over my shoulders and he thrusts into my tight entrance. He moans deep in his chest.

"Move." I say to him and he complies with enthusiasm.

He starts off slow taking his time.

"Oh god Naruto you are so tight." He moans as he slams into the blonde.

He pauses for a second and repositions himself. He thrusts into me and right into my prostate.

"IIItttaaaccchhhiii." I moan out as he brutally attacks my prostate over and over again.

"Itachi. . .please. . . I-I n-need to t-touch you." I stutter helplessly

He puts runs his hands over my sides, tweaks my nipples and keeps on thrusting into my prostate over and over again. He takes his hand up to my handcuffs and unhand cuffed me. My hands went straight to face and his hair. He keeps on slamming my prostate; I moan every single time, chanting his name over and over again. I feel my muscles tighten and I see nothing but white as I fall into the most powerful orgasm for the second time that night. But the weirdest thing happened all through my orgasm I saw nothing but Sasuke's face behind my eye lids the whole time.

TBC . . . .

A/N: How that for a cliffhanger. . . . I'm sorry; don't kill me. Read and Review tell me how you feel about and what I can do to improve other than my spelling and grammar because I already know they suck hahahaha.

Your Writer,

K


	18. Chapter 18

**S.P.O.V**

I walk into a room and I see my beloved blonde laying there in a pool of blood. I run to his side but he brings up a cut and blooded arm and he punches me in the face with full force. He hit me so hard I fall back. Naruto stands up, picks me up by me shirt and slams me into the wall. His hair is hiding his face.

"I fucking hate you," he says with nothing but pure hatred in his voice

"I never loved you," I want to scream tell him I love him but nothing comes out and I can't do anything

"I never want to see you again," he says to me with conviction

He lets go of my shirt and I drop to the floor like a rag doll. He walks towards the door slowly tantalizing me. I somehow knew if I could get up he wouldn't leave.

_GET UP _I scream at myself but my body doesn't comply. The blonde that I can never have is a couple of steps away from the door.

_please get up_ I whimper to myself as I see my love reach for the door knob.

I try to speak; but like everything else on my body it doesn't move. Naruto opens the door and leaves. Right when the door closes I get full function of everything, I run towards the door, fling it open but there is nothing there just dark space and the blonde is nowhere to be found. I drop to my knees. I put my face in my hands and I start crying my eyes out.

"No. . . . No. . . .No" I sit there crying only saying those words over and over again.

Something hits me square in the jaw. I open my eyes and I'm greeted with light emerald eyes.

"What the hell was that for Gaara?" I question the red head angrily

"You were yelling No for like 2 hours." He says to me with a flat expression.

"Sorry," I say to him

"You've been like this for 4 straight are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" he asks me while sitting on the bed

I sigh and sit up against the back board of the bed, "Do you remember," I swallow the lump in my throat, "Naruto?"

"The loud, hyperactive blonde in high school," he chuckles lightly, "how could I forget." He shows a little sadness on his face because everybody who cared about him now thought he was dead. Gaara always had a soft spot for the Naruto because he was Gaara's first friend.

"Well . . . . . he's not dead," I say to the red head a little unsure how he was going to take it.

"What?" he looks at me if I just sprouted a second head.

I swallow, "I was driving home one day from work but I didn't want to go home to that bitch I called a wife." I say to him

He shakes his head slowly

"I was looking for a prostitute," I say to him

Gaara looks at me with slightly wider eyes as he starts to put the pieces together.

"Naruto has been working on the streets ever since he left, 15 years ago" I look at him and I feel tears about to brim over.

"When I realized who it was I drove that street for couple more days trying to find him, then he walked in front of my car and I almost ran him over," I pause taking a shaky breath, "I got out of my car, I saw him bleeding from his head and he collapsed."

"So you took him home and got Sakura to fix him." he states

I shake my head yes, "When I first saw him, I knew I loved him, and that love has never died."

Gaara puts his hand on my shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze, "I know Sasuke."

"So I told him I was going to leave Sakura so I could be with him and so he could be the mother of Yuri." I told him

He shakes his head for me to continue.

"The day I told Naruto, I went home and I told her," I pause, "That bitch threatened to take my baby away from me, unless I did one thing and that was to fuck her one last time."

"THAT BITCH, I'M GOING TO KILL HER," Gaara stands up

"Gaara calm down its already done and over with," he sits back down, "Well when I was fucking that heartless bitch Naruto came into my room and saw me."

"Did you try to explain it to him?" Gaara asks

"Yes I tried but he ran out before I could say anything," I say to him with tears running down my face.

"I still don't know where he is," I say to him with a small voice

Gaara looks at me with tears in his eyes and brings me into a much needed hug. I start crying harder once Gaara pulled me in.

**TBC. . .. . **

**A/N: Ok there you go the reason Sasuke fucked Sakura *GAGGS&BARFS* I sorry for 2 things one for taking so long to get this up and two for making it a really sad chapter. Read and Review and tell my how many ways you would like to torture Sakura right now. **

**Your writer,**

**Kay  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

N.P.O.V

_Man what is with Uchiha men marking me? _I think while looking in a mirror at a large bluish bruise on my neck. I sigh and put a red shirt over my head. I walk down stairs but the older Uchiha is nowhere to be found. There is a yellow sticky note on the refrigerator. It says:

Went to work. Money on the table if you get hungry. If anything happens call.

I.U

There is a phone number at the bottom of the page. _Finally I get a break from that sadistic bastard. _I think to myself and smile. Don't get me wrong he is great but I've been his little fuck toy for the past 4 days. I grab the money off the table and count 500 bucks in rock solid cash. I put the bills in my pocket and walk out of the house. The day was bright and warm I couldn't help but smile. I walked down the street for a couple minutes. I know my way through this town because I've worked it before. Almost nobody recognizes me which is nice but I do get some looks form some of the guys that walk past me with women on the arms. _Men are bastards _I think but don't really care in the end. I keep on walking until I get on a very familiar road I stop and look at the road sign. _Konoha Rd. I don't remember the last time I went down this road_ I sigh heavily and make my way down the road.

**-Flashback-**

Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me in tow to his house.

"Sasuke where are you taking me?" I whine to the Raven

"You are going to meet my aniki." He looks at me with an annoyed expression

"Why do I have to meet him I want to go home?" I state to him and try to get free of his iron grip

"My aniki is very protective of me," he says to me and rolls his eyes

"Where do you think you're going fag?" a man with red triangles under his eyes says to me with a couple of guys behind him

"Kiba what are you doing?" The Raven looked at them with a glare

_Not again_ I think to myself and yank my hand out of the Ravens. I run in the other direction and Kiba and his minions run after me. Sasuke grabs one of Kiba's minions and beats the crap out of him.

**-End of Flashback-**

I remember that Sasuke actually got the fastest guy that would always get me when I ran, so that day I got home and didn't get the shit beat out of me.

"HHHEEELLLPPP!" I hear somebody scream down the road

I instantly start running towards the sound I see a young man around 15 in front of me, he is beside a boy about the same age that is lying in a puddle of blood. I run to his side.

"What happened?" I ask frantically

"My friend got beat up by some guys and he passed out," the young boy looks at me with tears in his dark green eyes

"Here let me look at him," I say to him

The boy moves over and I bend over to look at the other boy. I put my hands on the unconscious boy's chest; I feel the green eyed boy tense next to me.

"He doesn't seem to have any broken ribs but he is going to be sore once he wakes up," I look at the passed out boy's face and I see where all the blood came from.

I take off my shirt and the green eyed boy looks at me, "Your friend has a cut on his head,"

I wrap my shirt around the other boys head, pick him up off the ground and I start walking in the same direction I was going.

"Come on we need to get your friend's head dressed before he goes into shock," I state to him

He nobs frantically and we both start to run. We get to the school and run inside. I run straight to the nurses office the nurse was about to leave right before I got there.

"You need to help us," I say to nurse

"N-naruto?" she stutters with wide eyes

"Shizune you still work here?" I ask

She nods and looks at the boy in my arms, "Wau," she looks quite panicked, "Come with me." She opens the door and leads us in the room, "Lay him down."

I lay the young boy on the table. Shizue unwraps my shirt from the boy now named Wau(1) and studies the wound. She puts a dressing on the young boy's and looks at me and the other boy.

"Wau's cut on his head isn't very deep and he will be fine by tomorrow," she says to both of us

"Thank you Shizue," the boy and I say at the same time

"You two can stay here until he comes back around." The nurse says

We both nod as she leaves.

I turn to the green eyed boy, "So what's your name, I'm Naruto." I put out my hand and he shakes it gently

"You're Naruto," he says with wide eyes, "you're like a legend here."

"What?" I look at him

"You were beat up every single day because you were gay," he says to me

"How do you know that?" I ask the young boy

"Like I said you are like a legend to all the gay guys in this school." He says to me

"SSSoooo. . . ." I start to say

"Akachan my name is Akachan(2)," he says to me

"So are you Wau's friend or boyfriend?" I ask

"I'm his boyfriend," He blushes lightly and his eyes become dark, "I should have been with him," he pauses, "I should have protected him." I see a single tear run down his face

"Akachan don't beat yourself over it I'm fine," the boy on the table grabs the green eyed boy's hand

Akachan leans over and kisses Wau gently; Wau blushes lightly.

He looks at me and his blue-green eyes get wide, "Oh my god you're Naruto."

I shake my head yes.

"It's so nice to meet you, you are like my biggest Idol." He says to me

"I didn't do anything," I say to him

"Yes you did, when I first heard your story I figured out I was gay, because of you most people are willing to expect the fact that there is a gay community, and also because of you I had the courage to ask out my most precious person; Akachan," he says to me while grabbing Akachan's hand

"I need to go," I say to both of them

"No have dinner with us, you saved my life it's the least I can do and my father would love to meet you," Wau says to me and gets up slowly

Akachan puts his arm around Wau's waist to help him up and we walk out.

**-Small time skip-**

We stand in front of a white house and we walks towards the door. We all enter the house.

"Mom, dad I'm home," Wau yells as he walks in

A figure walks up and I stop dead in my tracks

"Iruka?" I question with wide eyes

"Oh my god Naruto?" the brunette squeals, runs up to me and hugs me tightly

"W-we all thought y-you were dead." He stutters lightly against my shoulder and let's go of me

"Iruka what happened?" a husky voice asks and walks up so I see him

"Kakashi?"(3) I question again

"Naruto?" The sliver haired man walks up slowly and blinks not believing his eyes

Kakashi pulls me into a tight hug and lets go.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi asks

"He saved my life," Wau says to both the brunette and the silver haired man

"Thank you Naruto," Iruka says to me and bows his head slightly.

**TBC. . . . **

**A/N: I hope I didn't confuse anybody to badly ^_^" Read and Review and if you are completely lost PM me**

**(1):Wau is Japanese for Wow **

**(2): Akachan is Japanese for baby **

**(3): Also I love KakaIruk **


	20. Chapter 20

**S.P.O.V**

The phone on my desk rings.

"What?" I ask through my teeth not in the mood

" you brother is here." The receptionist says warily

"Fine send him up," I say and slam the phone down

_8 days . . . . 8 FUCKING DAYS AND I STILL CAN'T FIND HIM _I think again for the hundredth time today and I've only been at work for an hour. My bodyguard knocks on my door.

"Kisame you can let him in," I say

Kisame opens the door and Itachi walks in. I look at him as he bounds across the room. He gets next to me and grabs the front of my shirt so he can get into my face.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" he asks me shaking my slightly

"Who? Aniki?" I ask completely confused

"NARUTO, WHERE IS HE?" he ask me

My heart skipped when I heard my loves name but it sunk once again when I realized my brother had said it and he lost him too.

"I don't know," I say not looking at my older brother

Itachi's glare falters, his grip on my shirt loosens and he places me on the ground again slowly.

**N.P.O.V**

For the first time I feel at home but something is off I don't know what but something is.

"Hey Naruto can you go pick up Wau for me please," Iruka calls from the kitchen

"Sure Iruka," I get up and walk out of the door

I walk the short distance from Iruka's house to the high school. I walk across the campus and every high school student is gawking at me. But for the first time in my life they look at me in a good way . . . . Well mostly in a good way. Half the students are staring at me. The girls are looking at me and giggling (1). Some of the guys are giggling. I find a penny on the ground and I bend over to pick it up. I hear massive squeals coming from the giggling girl group and the giggling guy group. I laugh and keep on walking. I finally get to the door and I see Wau sitting on the floor with his face in his hands. I sit down next to him and I put an arm around his shoulders. He lifts his head up and his eyes are filled to the brim with tears. He puts his arms around my waist and starts to cry into my chest.

I rub his back slowly, "sssshhhh. . . . It's going to be ok," I say to the boy softly

We sit like that for a good 15 minutes.

"Come on Wau we need to go back home," I say to him softly

He nods his head against my chest and lets go of my waist. He gets up slowly and his legs are shaking really badly. I get up quickly to make sure he doesn't fall. I put my arm around the younger boys waist for extra support and we walk out. We walk for about 2 minutes.

"So what happened?" I ask warily and look at him

"Well for starters Akachan wasn't there today; a wonderful start to a shitty day," He says dripping with sarcasm

I hit the back of his head, "Language."

He smiles lightly and takes a deep breath, "In school today we were talking about social classes and somebody had the nerve to ask what social class gays were under the kid didn't even get sent to the office because of it."

He clenches his fists so hard his knuckles turn white.

"The teacher even egged it on and said my name," He says to me but looks at the ground

"This one girl Anoko she is a major bitch and a man eater she came up to me during lunch and said 'Where is Akachan' and I just shrugged and kept on eating 'He probably dumped your sorry ass'," he says through clenched teeth

"I don't even know her and I already want to punch her," I say to Wau

He smiles and chuckle, "I didn't do anything because I didn't want to get in trouble, when I walked past her to throw my tray away she shoved me into the wall and I fall to the ground then her army of bitches surrounded me but this girl; I think her name was Taidana Nara walks up behind them with the principal right there."

"Wait, Taidana wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Shikamaru would she?" I ask

"Yeah, she is how did you know?" he asks

"Shika used to do the same thing for me when somebody wanted to beat m in school," I say and chuckle at the memory

"Wow daughter like father," he smiles

"But after school was over the same bitch came up to me and kept on calling me a 'No good homo' I didn't let it get to me so I just walked on then she said 'Yeah go on no wonder your parents didn't want you'," he says and his voice cracks

I look at him and tears are in his eyes. I stop walking and get in front of him. I grab his chin and make him look at me.

"There is nothing wrong with you Wau and its doesn't matter that your parents gave you up the thing that matters is that you have a family now that will love you forever and will never look down on you," I say to him. (2)

I pull him into a hug, "Thank you Naru-chan." He says against my shoulder.

We walk the rest of the way in silence. We walk through the door and we hear something thumping. I feel heat rushing up to my face and I look at Wau and he looks at me. His face was as red as mine.

"Wau lets go see Akachan and we'll come back ok," I say to him

"Sounds like a plan," and we both run out of the house.

**TBC. . . . **

**A/N: hahahaha I hope you like it :-) Read and review **

**Your writer,**

**K  
><strong>

**(1): I would totally be in that group :-)**

**(2): Naruto would be such a good mother =^_^=**


	21. Chapter 21

**N.P**.O.V

"My parents are so embarrassing," Wau complains lightly with his face still completely red

I laugh, "Its ok Wau I sorta expected though."

"What do you mean?" he asks looking at me

"Well I actually knew both of them before I left," I say to him

"How?" He asks looking at me

"Well, Iruka was somewhat like a father figure to me when I was younger because my family died." I say to him

"Oh, so how did you know Kakashi?" he asks

"I had him as my writing teacher when I was your age," I say to him, "so does he still read Icha Icha Paradise?" I ask

"Yes, but not when mom's around," he says with a smile

"Figures," I smile and laugh

"Ok here we are," Wau says and looks at a big white house

We walk to the door and Wau knocks. There is a muffled 'Coming' that came from the other side and it sounds strangely familiar. A pale man with light emerald eyes, bright red hair and a tattoo on his forehead that said 'Love'. His eyes get wide and I feel my eyes getting wider too.

"Gaara?" I ask not believing my eyes

"Naruto?" he says

He steps forward and brings me into a tight hug and let's go.

"You baka why hell did you leave?" he asks me getting angry

"Gaara, I'm sorry I should have never left you but I would have died by the time I graduated and you know that," I say to him

He pulls me into another hug, "You should have at least told me you were going to leave."

"I know," I say to him against his shoulder.

Wau looks at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Gaara and I have been friends since forever, even before High School," I say to him and smile

"So let me guess you're here to see Akachan?" he ask and Wau nods

"Ok, come on in," Gaara says and opens the door a little wider and we both go in

We follow Gaara to the family room.

"Wau you can go see Akachan, Gaara and I have some stuff we need to catch up on," I say to the boy

He nods and walks to Akachan's room. Once he leaves there is an awkward silence between Gaara and me.

"So," I start off, "is Akachan you son?" I ask

"He is, but his mother and I ended in divorce," he says

"Oh sorry," I say to him

There is another awkward silence and I just feel Gaara just looking at me.

"I still can't believe you're not dead," he says to more himself than me

"Why do you say that?" I ask

"Naru it has been 15 years even the Uchiha lost faith," he says

I feel my body go ridged from hearing his name. _I hope he didn't notice that._

**G.P.O.V**

_I should really say something but this is really not my place, I just have to keep him hear until Sasuke comes home. _I think to myself.

"So where have you been these past years?" I ask cautiously

"You want the truth?" he ask and I nod

"A year and a half after I left I become a male prostitute," he says not looking at me but the floor

"Why?" I ask

"Because by then I had no money left and I couldn't find a job and everything went downhill from there," he says still not looking at me

I grab his chin and make him look at me, "Naruto you will always be my best friend, I don't care what you did back then, I care about that you are safe and with me here," I say to him and bring him into another hug

"Thanks Gaara," I feel a wet spot form on my shoulder

"Come on lets go see what the kids are doing and make sure there not getting into any trouble," I say to him

I stand up and walk to the Akachan's room and he follows.

**S.P.O.V**

**-To where ever Sasuke is-**

I walk to the door of my pervious house.

The pink haired bitch opens the door and looks at me, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to pick up my daughter," I say to her giving her a glare

"Fine you can get her, she is asleep in her crib," she says to me with no emotion

I walk in and walk to my baby girl's room; once I walk in I see her with her thumb in her mouth asleep. I walk into the room and she opens her bright green eyes. She takes her thumb out of her mouth and grasps the air up to me. I smile and pick her up.

"I missed you too Yuri," I say to her as she lies on my chest.

I take a baby bag that is on the floor and take some items that she will need. She giggles as I walk around the room. Every time I hear her laugh I chuckle too. I walk out of the room and I don't even look at the pink haired bitch as I leave even though I can feel her eyes undress me as I walk away. I take my baby to my car and put her in her car seat and she falls asleep once I lay her down. I go to the front of the car and I start to drive toward me red haired friend's house.

**TBC. . . . **

**A/N: I hope you like it. Read and review**

**Your Writer,**

**K  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**S.P.O.V**

I look in my review mirror and I see my baby girl still sleeping like a rock in her car seat.

_She was totally worth having to deal with that bitch for 15 years. _

I think to myself as I look my baby. I pull into my Gaara's driveway and put it in park. I get out and take Yuri out of her car seat and get the baby bag. She wakes up slightly but falls asleep again as I hold her. I walk trying not to bounce too much up to the front door of my friend's house. I walk in and set the baby bag by the door. I see Gaara in front of me just looking at me.

"What?" I ask

"You need to follow me," he says

"I will once I lay Yuri down ok," I say to him

"Ok fine just hurry," he says frantically

_I wonder why he is acting so weird. _

I go down the hall way and get to the guest room where Yuri's crib is. I lay my baby down and walk out.

"So what do you want Gaara?" I ask my friend

"Follow me," he says as he walks to his son's room.

I was about to walk in when he looked at me and said, "Wait out here."

I stand there as he walked into the room. I looked at the door uninterested until I heard the voice that I will never get out of my head. I love that voice so much and I haven't heard it in about week. My heart starts to beat erratically against my chest.

_It can't be. _

I want to run into that room and take my blonde away but my body is frozen to this spot on the floor. The door opens and I see my friend with Naruto in tow behind him. Gaara closes the door behind Naruto. I see emotions flash in those baby blue eyes I never wanted to see; regret, hatred, and sadness all at once. We stand like that just looking at each other we would have for a couple hours unless Gaara hadn't jumped in.

"Naruto you have to hear him out, I know what he has done to you but you need to hear his side of the story," He says cautiously

Naruto doesn't say anything.

"Naruto," I start out, "I love you with all my heart."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHEN I SAW YOU FUCKING YOUR WIFE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME," he snaps at me.

It feels like a red hot rod went right though my heart when he said it.

"Naruto she was going to take Yuri away from me if I didn't and I could never let that happen and you know that," I pause and take a deep breath, "you have to believe me when I say I love you, I always have and the last week has been a living hell without you."

He goes silent and looks at the floor.

TBC. . . .

**A/N: What will Naruto say? Will he take Sasuke back? I have no idea yet. Don't hate me for making this a cliffhanger and for making it really short. *Cowers in fear*. . . . . . that was my bad for putting up chapter 21 instead of this one sorry . . . . . I feel really stupid right now "^_^**

**Your Writer,**

**K  
><strong>


	23. The Last One

**A/N: I hate to say this, I really do but I think this is going to be the last chapter of That Night and this is exactly how I want to end this great story. Thank you readers for helping me through this, putting up with my bad grammar, and really bad spelling so here it is the last chapter of That Night I hope you like it. **

**Y.P.O.V**

I look in the mirror and I see inky black hair but when the light hits it just right they look like beautiful raven feathers. I run my fingers through my soft hair and I smile slightly. I look at the mirror again and I see piercing green eyes. I sigh wanting them to be obsidian or sky blue. (Do you know who it is yet? :-)) I put on a tight black shirt that has a red and white fan on the back and I slip on some shorts and walk down the stairs into the kitchen. There I see a man, a little taller than me with golden blonde hair working over the stove. I walk in; he turns around and looks at me with beautiful sky blue eyes.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" he asks me very cheery

"An omelet with tomatoes," I say to him and chuckle lightly at his antics

He turns around and hands me a plate with exactly that.

"Thanks Mom," I kiss him on the cheek and hug him briefly

"Welcome," he says

I enter the dining room and I see a man at the head of the table looking at a newspaper. I go past him and kiss him on his cheek.

"Hey Dad," he looks up from his paper and smiles a smile only my mother (as in Naruto if you didn't get that) and I have only seen.

**N.P.O.V**

_My life couldn't get any better even if I tried. _I say to myself as my beautiful young daughter walks out of the kitchen. I look down at the gold wedding band on my index finger and I can't help but smile at what we have gone through a couple of years back. I wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world._ Would you go through all the torture you have been through again just to be here with Sasuke and Yuri? _I ask myself and without a moment's hesitation I answer myself. _Yes I would go through that ten times over just to be here where I am now._ I feel hands wrap around my waist and somebody kissing the back of my shoulder.

"I love you," a wonderfully silky voice says to me

I turn my head and he kisses me sweetly, "I love you too Sasuke."

"Ok I'm going to school," a girls voice rings behind us.

Sasuke lets go of my waist, turns around and gives his daughter a hug. Yuri kisses him on the cheek. The younger raven goes over to me and hugs me.

She starts to walk away, "Love you mom, see you later dad."

"Love you too," Sasuke and I call after her as she walks out of the house.

"Was it worth it?" I hear Sasuke asks, I look at him but he is still looking at the door our daughter just left out of

"Yes, one hundred times yes, I would go through hell and back just to be with the both of you," I say to him with conviction.

He turns and looks at me with a burning passion in his eyes. He puts his strong arms around my waist and pulls me towards him. I put my arms around his pale neck and he kisses me harshly but full of love.

**The end.**

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. Like I said before thank you for putting up with everything. Please read and review and tell me what you think about the whole story or just tell me what you want the next story to be about. **

**P.S. I actually have 2 other stories I'm still working on one is called Life Changing Acts and the other one is called Be There for Me :-)**

**Your writer,**

**K **


	24. Attention

**ATTENTION:**

Hey, well I've got a couple things I want to say and get off my chest before I post anything else. Well as most people know, I haven't been posting anything as of late and I'm sorry. I'm just stuck. If **ANYONE** has an idea of what should happen on the next chapter of Be There for Me please shoot me a PM and let me know. Ok, well one more thing I want to know how many people would want to read a sequel of That Night or anything else I have so please to help me, will everybody just go to my profile and take my poll, it would help like no other.

Hopefully still your writer,

Yaoi lover14706

P.S. I already have the first chapter of the sequel of That Night typed up, I just want to see how many people would actually read and review it if I posted it.


End file.
